Hidden Secrets
by Aoibhinn Croi
Summary: [COMPLETE] A young girl is attacked by a Kirema Anima and Kisshu's reaction is surprising. Who is this young girl and what is her connection to Kisshu?
1. A New Mew?

Summary: A young girl is attacked by a Predicyte and Kisshu's reaction is surprising. Who is this young girl and what is her connection to Kisshu? Pairings: KxI, PxT, LxP, Rx?

**Me: Yay! Meh first posted fan fic!**

**Pudding: Umm..Yay!**

**Minto: I don't see what you're so proud of.**

**Me: -Death glare- I'm proud of mehself for writing a fan fiction..**

**Minto: That's nothing to be proud about.**

**Me: -Sniffles- Meaneh…**

**Me: Anyway..**

**Remember: I dun own Tokyo Mew Mew. (If I did…then Masaya would have died in episode one.) O.o**

**Masaya: O.O**

**Ichigo: o.o Horrible…**

**Me: Nu. Perfect. -Pushes Ichigo toward Kisshu- Yew belong wif him!**

**Ichigo: -Trembles-**

**Kisshu: Yes, you do, Koneko-chan.**

**Ichigo: -Slaps him and hides behind Masaya-**

**Kisshu: -Cries-**

**Masaya: o.O**

**Pudding: Baby…**

**Taruto: -Points and laughs at Kisshu-**

**Kisshu: -Death glare-**

**Me: Okay! Enough! On wif teh story!**

As Ichigo ran down the side walk, she had only one thing on her mind: Masaya. She was late for work…again. When she reached the entrance, she wondered how she would explain to Ryou. '_Maybe I could tell him that I…' _Her thoughts were interrupted by the ground as it began to shake slightly. After it had subsided, she opened the door, only to be knocked over by someone. Sitting up and rubbing the back of her head, she looks up at the person. Pudding.

"Ichigo, transform! Masha says it's a Predicyte! (A/n: I'm really just too lazy to get the correct spelling for that…sorry..--) Ichigo stands up, still a little shocked at being knocked down like that, but still reaches for her pentant.

"Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!" She yells and begins to glow. As the glow fades, she appears in her pink (A/n: Shudder…Pink.. ) battle costume.

Pudding, followed by; Ichigo, Zakuro, Minto, and Lettuce, they run to the park. It was Taruto and one of his Predicytes. He was floating above it, cross-legged and smiling. Ichigo looked over to the ground in front of the Predicyte.

It was a girl.

A girl, looking around fifteen with long, shining silver hair.

Tightening her grip on the Strawberry Bell, she growls, her cat-like ears folding back angrily.

"Taruto!" she yells. Looking over at her, he smirks.

"What do you want?" he says, sounding almost bored.

"What are you doing, hurting an innocent person like that!" she yells even louder. Taruto gives a slightly amused face. He was slightly surprised by the question.

"I don't know. She was in the way. Besides…my Predicyte is hungry."

That was the final straw.

Ichigo jumped up and tackled him down out of the sky. Yelling furiously she tries to get her hands around his neck, but Taruto holds her back, his eyes showing slight fear over the sudden power. Ichigo was then lifted off by the Predicyte.

Minto takes a step forward and shoots at it. "Ribbon Minto Echo!" she calls, hitting the Predicyte with one of her arrows.

The Predicyte stumbles back, letting Ichigo drop from its grasp.

The sky behind Taruto begins to ripple as someone appears behind him.

Ichigo gives a shocked look. It was Kisshu.

He didn't look very happy at what he saw. Turning to Taruto, he narrows his eyes.

"Taruto! Call off your Predicyte!" Everyone, especially Taruto, looked surprised. Kisshu had never yelled at Taruto…not like that.

Floating down to the wounded girl on the ground, his eyes change from looking angry, to looking very sad and worried. Ichigo backed away as he landed. Kneeling down, he picks up the silver-haired girl and holds her in his arms. "Taruto, what did you do to her!" he demands.

"What do you mean, 'What did I do to her'?" he asks. Kisshu glares up at him.

"What did you do to her?" Taruto lands on the ground also, a few feet away from Kisshu and the girl.

"I didn't do anything, but the Predicyte fought her. She was actually surprisingly strong—" he was interrupted by Kisshu pushing him down.

"Why did you hurt her!" he yells, looking even angrier. Taruto gives a fearful look. He didn't know why Kisshu was so angered by the Predicyte attacking this particular girl. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but was silenced by Kisshu's icy glare. Giving a defeated sigh, he teleports away, along with his Predicyte. Kisshu stands up and walks toward Ichigo, the girl still in his arms.

"Koneko-chan…could you…take care of her for me?" he asks, staring off to the side. Ichigo blinks. She had never seen Kisshu act like that.

"S-sure…" she says, still a little stunned. Kisshu hands the girl to Ichigo, turns, and teleports away as well.

Ichigo blinks slowly and looks down at the silver-haired girl. Why had Kisshu been so upset about her being harmed? Who was she? Where did she live?

All these questions flooded her mind as she stared down at the young girl. Zakuro kneeled down beside them.

"Who is she, Ichigo?" she asks. Ichigo shakes her head slowly.

"I don't know. How does she know Kisshu? Are they friends, perhaps?" she looks up at Zakuro as all the girls run up to them.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Pudding asks. Ichigo nods and stands up, lifting the girl. To her surprise…she didn't weigh that much at all.

"Ichigo, who is that?" Ryou asks, watching Ichigo head upstairs in the café.

"I don't know. Kisshu asked me to take care of her. Ryou…you have a spare room up there don't you?" she asks, the girl starting to feel a little heavier. Ryou nods, takes the girl from Ichigo and heads up the stairs. Ichigo blinks and follows.

Opening the door at the end of the hall, he steps in and lays her down on the bed by the window. Ichigo follows close behind.

"How does Kisshu know this girl, Ichigo?" he asks, not able to take his eyes away from the girl.

"I'm…not sure," she says, tilting her head to the side. "Kisshu seemed very angry that she got hurt, though."

Ryou looks over at Ichigo. He didn't seem very convinced that Kisshu would care about anybody other than Ichigo. "Do you have any clue why? Kisshu doesn't just worry about anybody…" he says, his eyes trailing back to the unconscious girl.

He was about to stand up and leave, but spots the mark on her shoulder. "Ichigo," he points at the mark on her shoulder, "look. Isn't that a mark of a Mew Mew?" he asks.

Ichigo looks down at it. "I-it is!" she gasps.

**Me: Well? Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**Kisshu: -Looks over at Ichigo-**

**Ichigo: -Quivers and ducks behind Masaya again-**

**Kisshu: -Sighs-**

**Taruto: -Pokes Pudding wif a stick-**

**Pudding: Hey! No poke! -Grabs stick-**

**Taruto: -Blinks-**

**Pudding: -Gives Taruto a candy- Here, Taru-Taru, Na no da! **

**Taruto: -Blushes slightly at the name- D-don't call me that!**

**Pudding: -Smiles widely- Why Taru-Taru?**

**Minto: It's still nothing to be proud of.**

**Me: -Sniffles- I dun care! It my fan fiction and I proud!**

**Minto: -Rolls eyes-**

**Me: -Waves- Next chapta up soon! **


	2. Discovered Family

**Me: Okay…I really don't have time to write much. I have to study for the Final Exams and all. Suu…enjoy this chapter…it might be the only one I can write for awhile.**

**Remember: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. (Like I said, if I did, Masaya would have died in episode 1)**

**Masaya: ;;…You're insane…**

**Me: -Huffs- I am not!...that…much…- -..Oh shut up.**

**Minto: -Covers her mouth to stifle a giggle-**

**Me: -Death glare-**

**Minto: -Bursts out laughing-**

**Me: -Gives a defeated sigh-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was about to stand up and leave, but spots the mark on her shoulder. "Ichigo," he points at the mark on her shoulder, "look. Isn't that a mark of a Mew Mew?" he asks. Ichigo looks down at it.

"I-it is!" she blinks. The girl opens her eyes slowly at the noise. Ichigo covers her mouth.

"O-oops…" she lowers her head. "I-I didn't mean to wake you up. S-sorry…" she apologizes.

Ryou looks down at the girl. "What is your name?" he asks.

The girl looks up at him, her ice-blue eyes showing confusion and slight fear. "My name…is Shokora." She says, sitting up. "Where am I?"

Ichigo tilts her head to the side. "Shokora? That's a yummy name."

Ryou looks over at Ichigo, raising an eye brow. "Nice…comment, Ichigo…" (A/n: Hmm…Shokora ish a yummeh name though.. ….For those of you who don't know…'Shokora' means 'chocolate' )

Ichigo puts her hand behind her head and laughs uneasily. "Eh heh…"

Ryou shakes his head slowly. Sighing, he stands up. "You're at the Café Mew Mew." He answers shortly and leaves the room.

Shokora blinks a couple of times, staring at the now closed door. "Who is he?" she asks in confusion. "And who are you?" she turns and faces Ichigo.

Ichigo smiles and points at the door. "That guy's name is Ryou. Don't pay any attention to him. He isn't exactly the type to be asking for friends, and my name is Ichigo." She smiles even wider, pointing at herself while saying her name. "So…how do you know Kisshu? Are you friends or something?"

Shokora looks around the room, her eyes darting every which way. "Kisshu? Where?"

Ichigo stares at her in confusion. "Umm…he isn't here."

Shokora's face changes from excited to sad. "W-where is he…?" She asks, looking up at Ichigo. "Do you know where he is?"

Ichigo shakes her head. "I don't know. He most likely went to where ever him, Pai and Taruto usually go after attacking." She says thoughtfully. "Anyway…are you going to answer my question?"

Shokora stares down at her hands which were gripping the blanket. "He…he's my brother…my onii-chan…" She says sadly. "Can you take me to him? Or is there any way for me to contact him?" Her gaze moves from her hands, back to Ichigo. Her ice-blue eyes looked sad and worried now.

Ichigo waits a few moments before standing up, grabbing Shokora's hand and lifting her to her feet. "Come with me. I'll try to find him." She says. She hoped she sounded convincing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Sorry for teh short chapter..- -;; I really do want to write more, but I lack the time and patients to try to keep this up and study for Exams. I'll update as soon as I can. (During Final Exam Week, we get the rest of the week off once we're done. )**

**Ichigo: You're not going to put me with Kisshu like all the others do…are you?**

**Me: -Evil smirk- Of course I am.**

**Ichigo: …**

**Masaya: What about me!**

**Me: I think you're going to die.**

**Masaya: OO…**

**Ichigo: No!**

**Me: Yus!**

**Ichigo: Nooooo!**

**Me: Yus, and that's final. Yew shall go wif Kisshu and no one else. 'Member? I'm teh writer, su _I _make teh decisions.**

**Ichigo: T.T**


	3. Reunion

**Me: (I finaleh found teh name for Predicytes. Kirema Anima. I had troubles remembering.. ) Okay… …new chapta…**

**Minto: I still don't care. Why isn't there more ME in there!**

**Me: Because I dun like yew.**

**Minto: You do too.**

**Me: Pfft. Maybe yew can die wif Masaya**

**Masaya: o.o;;…Okay…stop saying that…**

**Kisshu: Why? I'm happy about it. Can I be the one to kill him? -Pulls out chainsaw-**

**Me: xDD**

**Masaya: O.O;;**

**Minto: - -;; Boys…can't stand them.**

**Me: I don't exactly mind boys. As long as they dun bug me, they can be as immature as they want.**

**Minto: - -;;;**

**Me: ;; Anyway…**

**Remember: I dun own Tokyo Mew Mew (Like I said, if I did, Masaya would have died)**

**Masaya: - -;; Why do so many people hate me?**

**Me: Because yew make it impossible for Kisshu and Ichigo to get together.**

**Kisshu: -Starts chainsaw-**

**Masaya: O.O;;…He's almost as insane as you are.**

**Me: Nu one ish as insane as I am! -Pulls out two chainsaws- Let's get 'im, Kisshu!**

**Masaya: OO;;**

As Ichigo runs out of the Café Mew Mew, pulling Shokora by her hand to follow, she wonders what she was doing. To be honest, she had absolutely no clue where Kisshu might be…she didn't even want to know, but she felt like she had to help Shokora.

Shokora closes her eyes and focuses hard on trying to sense where Kisshu could be. 'Onii-chan…where are you…?'

When Ichigo reaches the park, she stops, making Shokora bump into her.

Shokora blinks a couple of times and then bows her head. "G-gomen nasai!" she says hurriedly.

Ichigo smiles and gives a giggle. "Nah, it's okay." She says happily and turns to look at the park. "Okay…this is where we last saw him…so…" Ichigo puts her hand behind her head. "I wonder if he'd even come back to the same—"

"What're you doing here, Koneko-chan?" He asks tauntingly from behind her.

Ichigo gives a frightened 'Mew!' and turns to face him. "K-Kisshu!"

Kisshu nods. "Yes…that's my name." He says while landing on the ground. "Again, what are you doing here?"

Ichigo pulls Shokora from behind her. "She said you're her brother. Is that true?"

Kisshu stands frozen in his spot. _'That girl in the park…I was right…it is her…'_

Shokora's eyes begin to fill with tears as she takes a step toward Kisshu. "O-onii-chan..?" She asks slowly, having been often seeing images of her brother before. It had caused so much pain, it had broken her heart when they disappeared once she got close. After taking another step without him disappearing, she gives a relieved sigh and runs forward into his arms. "Onii-chan!" She cries, burring her face in his chest. "Onii-chan, I thought you were gone forever when you left!"

Kisshu comes back to reality and puts his arms around her. "I'm…here…don't cry." He stares down at her, running his fingers through her long silver hair. "I don't want to see you cry the first time I get to see you in so long."

Shokora continues to let her tears flow as she hugs Kisshu tighter. "I thought I'd never get to see you again, Onii-chan…" She says quietly.

Ichigo smiles, wiping away a small tear. She loved seeing two people being able to see each other again, even if it is Kisshu. (A/n: I love reunions! )

Kisshu looks over at Ichigo. His eyes looked different to Ichigo. She didn't know what was different, there was just something there.

Ichigo turns around to start walking back to the café. She would most likely have to answer all of Ryou and Keiichiro's questions. When she begins to walk away, someone grabs her arm. "Koneko-chan…"

Before she can say anything, she was spun around to face Kisshu as he presses his lips against hers. Ichigo blinks a couple of times, then blushes. _'What's with this guy? Why can't he just take no for an answer? And why haven't I even _tried_ to pull away?' _ Strangely, to her, she didn't want to pull away, she didn't want to yell at him…not this time.

Shokora stares blankly at her brother and her new found friend. _'W-wow…Onii-chan must really like her.' _She thinks to herself. Smiling, she puts her hands behind her head, leaning back slightly to rest against a tree.

Ichigo breaks away, lowering her head. "Ki-Kisshu…how many times to I have to tell you?"

Kisshu gives a thoughtful 'Hmm…' and smirks. "How ever many times you want to. It's not going to change anything."

Ichigo gives a defeated sigh. "So, now what are you going to do? What's going to happen with Shokora?" She asks, looking up at him again.

Kisshu tilts his head. "I can't bring her to Pai and Taruto…they'd try to kill her."

Shokora blinks. "W-what kind of friends do you have, onii-chan?" She asks, surprised at the comment.

Kisshu stretches and yawns. "Weird friends." He says plainly. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. Ichigo, do you think she could work at that café place? She's a hard worker. She'll need the money if she's going to live somewhere."

Ichigo looks at Kisshu, surprised he hadn't used his 'pet name' this time. She shakes her head. "She won't need any money. I'm sure Ryou'll let her stay upstairs in the café." she says, pointing over her shoulder in the direction of the café. "She can work at the café if she wants, though."

Shokora nods. "I'll help out to thank you for giving me a place to stay." She says politely.

Kisshu turns and teleports away.

Shokora lowers her head, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes. "Onii-chan…"

Ichigo grabs Shokora's hand and pulls her back toward the café. "Alright, lets go. Ryou or Keiichiro can give you your uniform. You'll most likely have to start tomorrow. That's okay, right?"

Shokora nods, staring at the ground. She didn't want to be separated from Kisshu again. Her brother had always been the only one she could talk to, the only one to comfort her when she was sad. _'Onii-chan…don't leave me again…'_ She thinks sadly to herself.

"Ichigo, where did you and Shokora go?" Ryou asks, leaning against one of the tables.

Ichigo looks over at him. "No where special. It's none of you business." She says quickly and pulls Shokora into the back.

Rummaging through a box, she searches for a uniform that would fit her. "Hmm…do you think this would fit?" She asks, holding one in front of Shokora.

Shokora nods, takes it, and heads into the bathroom to change.

Ichigo leans agains the wall and waits. _'I never really stopped to even think that Kisshu had family…especially not a sister…'_ She thinks to herself. _'I wonder…what it would be like for him. Not being able to see his family like I do every day. To be all alone…except for two friends, who aren't so nice all the time…'_ Ichigo moves her gaze from the floor to the ceiling. _'Kisshu…'_

**Me: Okay…that's it for now. Final Exams are next week and I have to study hard. I'll try to update some time after that if I don't update before then.**

**Minto: I _still_ don't like it**

**Me: ;-;**

**Ichigo: …I don't feel any sympathy for that freak! -Points at Kisshu-**

**Kisshu: -Blinks-**

**Me: Aww…that's mean.**

**Ichigo: I don't care.**

**Kisshu: -Shrinks away-**

**Me: -Blinks and looks over at Ichigo- You…are cruel.**

**Ichigo: I am not. I just don't like that weirdo.**

**Me: You do to. –Grins-**

**Ichigo: D-do not!**

**Me: Mhm…sure…**

**Ichigo: …**

**Me: Okay…now…where was I…? -Starts up both of the chainsaws again-**

**Masaya: O.O…You have mental issues…**

**Me: Maybe… -Chases after Masaya- Review, please! **


	4. Work

**Me: New chapta! And Minto…don't comment!**

**Minto: I have absolutely no comment as of now.**

**Me: - -;;**

**Pudding: I do! Will I be in here some time soon, na no da?**

**Me: Yus. Dis ish a chapta for you and Taruto. 3**

**Taruto: ;; Wh-wha?**

**Pudding: Yay! -Glomps Taruto-**

**Taruto: o.o**

**Me: Aww…Kawaii…**

**Minto: -Folds her arms and turns her head-**

**Me: -Cough-Snob-Cough-**

**Minto: -Glares- Pardon?**

**Me: N-nothing… ;;**

**Taruto: -Tries to push Pudding off-**

**Pudding: -Clings-**

**Taruto: ...**

**Me: -Takes out her new chainsaw-**

**Masaya: …Not that again…**

**Me: Yus!**

**Kisshu: -Looks around for his chainsaw-**

**Ichigo: …**

**Remember: I dun own Tokyo Mew Mew. (You know what would happen if I did.)**

**Masaya: - -;;**

Shokora opens the door and comes out in her new outfit. Ichigo looks over at Shokora. Her suit was a pale blue, close to the colour of her eyes. "It's perfect!" Ichigo smiles. "I love it!"

Shokora smiles and bows her head quickly. "Thank you."

As she turns and begins to walk into the kitchen to help out, she bumps into Ryou, falling back.

Ichigo blinks. "Ryou…watch were you're going." She says huffily.

Ryou looks over at Ichigo. "I was." He says shortly and offers a hand to Shokora. Shokora blushes slightly and grabs his hand, letting him pull her up.

"I-I'm sorry, Shirogane-san!" She says quickly, bowing low.

Ryou smiles and turns around. "It's alright. So, you're shift starts now. You can help Pudding wash the dishes." Having finished telling Shokora her job, he begins to walk away. "Oh, and by the way...nice outfit." He says, before disappearing behind the corner, most likely going upstairs.

Shokora's blush deepens slightly as she stares down at her outfit. _'I-it does…look nice…'_ She thinks to herself.

_'Ryou? Saying something like that? What's up with him lately?'_ Ichigo wonders. _'It all started…'_ Ichigo gasps. _'It all started when Shokora showed up! So does that mean…? No way…'_ Ichigo looks at Shokora, who was still looking down at her outfit. _'That would be…cute. Ryou and Shokora…hmm…'_ Ichigo was about to ask Shokora if she had a crush on Ryou, but as if she had known Ichigo would ask, she disappeared into the kitchen to help Pudding. _'She so…does…'_

To Shokora's surprise, Pudding wasn't there. _'Where could she have gone…'_ She wonders.

The sun was beginning to set now, and it looked beautiful from where a lone figure was standing. It was Pudding, the monkey mew. She was standing on top of the jungle gym, gazing at the setting sun with her slightly longer blonde hair swaying in the breeze.

She was about to jump down, but was lifted up into the air. _'N-no!'_ She yells mentally to herself.

It was a Kirema Anima. Right above it, was Taruto, legs crossed, and arms folded.

"Taru-Taru, na no da?" She asks, surprised.

Taruto loses balance for a moment, but straightens out quickly. "D-don't call me that!" He yells, his face flustered.

"Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!" Pudding calls out, beginning to glow. Once the glow fades, she appears in her yellow battle costume.

Being shocked at the sudden brightness, (A/n: Pfft…sudden brightness…- -…what a line…sorreh) the Kirema Anima had let Pudding fall from it's grasp.

Raising her hands up, a ring and a tambourine appear in each opened hand. "Ribbon…" Pudding raises them up, shaking the tambourine and raising her leg. "Pudding Inferno!" She yells, doing a back-flip, and slamming them down to the ground, creating a trench toward the Kirema Anima, a yellow aura surrounding the trench.

The Kirema Anima makes a loud noise, almost like a yell, and disappears.

Taruto sighs at being defeated again, and by only one Mew Mew this time. Why did it always turn out like that? The aliens and the Kirema Anima's were supposed to be much stronger than any human.

He was about to turn and leave, when he was tackled down. Sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, he looks at Pudding who was right in front of him. "W-what was that for!" He askes angrily.

Pudding, instead of responding with words, leans forward and hugs Taruto, making him blush immensely. "L-let go!" he shouts.

Pudding shakes her head and continues to hug him. "No, Taru-Taru. You stay. Come to our side. Be a good guy." She begs.

"N-no! I won't!" He shouts, pulling away from Pudding.

Pudding gives a sad look at not being able to hug Taurto anymore. "But...Taru-Taru..."

"No!" He shouts again, and teleports away.

Pudding wimpers and changes back to her normal form. "Taru-Taru..." She wispers under her breath. She wanted more than anything to get Taurto to join them. She hated having to fight him.

"Oh, Pudding, there you are!" Shokora smiles. She had gone out to try to find Pudding. "Why aren't you at the cafe?"

"I...just wanted to look at the...sunset..." She says quietly.

"Oh...the sunset is pretty, isn't it?" Shokora asks, now at Pudding's side. "Shirogane-san will be wondering where we are. Lets go."

Pudding nods and walks back to the cafe with Shokora.

**Me: Okay...that's all I can do for today.. ..Science exam tomorrow. Review, please!**

**Minto: It's still not good.**

**Me: ;-;**

**Kisshu: -Still chasing after Masaya with his chainsaw-**

**Me: -Giggles-**

**Pudding: How come Taru-Taru don't talk to me more in there, na no da?**

**Taruto: Because I don't want to!**

**Me: Because...he's stubborn.**

**Taruto: >>**

**Me: )**

**Masaya: -Trips-**

**Kisshu: >)**


	5. Masaya's Last Battle

**Me: Okay...sorry it took so LONG to update. Baka teachers decided to give lots of HOMEWORK! HOMEWORK...in the first WEEK! Honestly...- -;; What kind of teacher gives homework in the first week!**

**Minto: Umm...a normal teacher...?**

**Me: -Huffs- Then teachers are evil.**

**Minto: No...you just lack the brain to keep up.**

**Me: ...Okay...ouch...;-;**

**Minto: xDD**

**Me: -Sighs- Anyway...this is the chapter where Masaya dies.**

**Masaya: O.O! Wha--! Why!**

**Me: Because, I hate you. I don't want to write your parts any further, too. (Although I haven't had to write any...) You should know that.**

**Kisshu: -Holds chainsaw up to Masaya-**

**Me: xDDDDD! Down, Kisshu...wait 'till the story starts. And...you're not going to kill him...with a chainsaw...**

**Kisshu: -Wimpers and lowers chainsaw- H-how come...?**

**Me: Because...that would be too nice...xD**

**Masaya: Oh, no...**

**Me: (Oh...and...sorry if there's typos this time... Microsoft Word isn't working anymore, and I'm a horrible speller sometimes. ;-; )**

"Ichigo, alien, alien!" Masha chirps, floating in front of Ichigo's face.

"Uh--uhwha? O-oh! Alien, right. Umm..." Ichigo sighs and runs out the door. She wasn't in the mood for this. Just SO not in the mood. _'Why today...? Why not ever again...? That would be nice... Not having to fight...'_ Ichigo knew her wishes wouldn't come true. It was bacically impossible. Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai...stopping their attackes. Yeah, right.

As she reached the park, she reached for her pendant and called, "Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!" transforming into her Mew Mew form.

"Mew Shokora Metamorphosis!" A fromiliar voice calls from behind Ichigo. It was, of course, Shokora. Her battlecostumelooked like a mix of all the otherMew Mew's costumes. Zakuro's, Minto's, Lettace's, Pudding's--even hers! The only differance was the colour. He costumewas a light grey. She had been following Ichigo to the park to see what Ichigo was doing. Shokora IS the silent, polite type...most of the time. Otherwise...she's childish and curious.

"Sh-Shokora! W-what are you doing here?" Ichigo asks, stunned.

"Well...I...came to help you..." Shokora begins, kicking the ground lightly with her foot. "I thought...maybe...I could be of some use...that's all. I mean...fighting all alone...it would be hard, wouldn't it...?"

Ichigo sighs and glances over her shoulder. "I suppose...but still...I don't want to put you in harm's way..." Another sigh. "Kisshu'd never let me forget it if you got hurt--"

"I know, but--I want to help. Please..." She asks, looking up at Ichigo with her shining blue eyes, a pleading look in them.

Personally, Ichigo hated that face...she could never resist it. If Kisshu EVER found out, she'd die... "O-okay...j-just stop it with the face!" Ichigo says hurridly.

Shokora gives a triumphant grin. She knew it would work. It always did with Kisshu...and her parents, too, when they were still alive. "I'll do my best!" Shokora says confidantly.

Right after she had finished, she was knocked back by a giant paw.

"Shokora--!" Ichigo looks at Shokora on the ground, then at the Kirema Anima in front of her. Reacting fast, she summons her Straberry Bell. "Ribbon Straberry Check!" She yells, hitting it directally.

No reaction.

It didn't seem to harm it at all, surprisingly.

"Momomiya-san, watch out!" A voice calls out and runs at the Kirema Anima, slashing down and splitting it in half.

"A-Aoyama-kun! Y-you saved me!" Ichigo blinks, staring up at the blonde man in front of her, clad in a blue uniform.

"Momomiya-san...who is that...?" He asks, looking over at Shokora.

"Oh...she's Kisshu's sister--" Ichigo claps her hands over her mouth. Why did she have to say that? Nothing good could come out of it.

"Kisshu's sister? Then she's..." He begins, but stops talking and runs at Shokora, his sword raised.

Ichigo freezes. "A-Aoyama-kun! Don't--!" She tries to call out to him, but fails, only able to watch as he slashes his sword down at Shokora.

Instantly, Shokora's eyes widen and quickly moves off to the side, escaping with a gash on her ankle and falls to the ground, wimpering at the sudden pain jolting through her leg.

"Damn baka!" Someone shouts and attacks Masaya from behind, creating a huge wound on his shoulder. "I knew you were stupid...but to go as far as harming an innocent girl."The figure growls, his voice showing absolute rage.

"O-onii-san!" Shokora wispers, watching Masaya begin to attack Kisshu.

Kisshu blocks every one of Masaya's attacks with his Dragon Swords, his eyes narrowed. "You're going to pay for harming my sister, I hope you realize. Are you prepared to die today?" He asks tauntingly.

"I am not going to die!" Masaya shouts, trying even harder to get at Kisshu.

Kisshu grins impishly, wispering, "Are you sure...?" and teleports behind Masaya, raises his daggers, and brings them down quickly onto Masaya's back, stabbing him right through.

Ichigo's face turns pale. _'A-Aoyama-kun...no...it can't be...he...Kisshu...'_ Her eyes instantly begin to fill with tears as she begins to fall to her knees, but caught by Kisshu and pulled in to a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, Koneko-chan..." He wispers softly. "He harmed Shokora...I lost control. You want to go home, don't you...?"

Ichigo breaks down into tears and hugs Kisshu tight, small sobs escaping her throat. "Y-yes..."

Shokora gives a sad look at seeing her new friend crying like that. She looks over at Masaya's limp body on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding him. She begins to shiver. _'Onii-san...killing another...I never thought...he would...go so far...'_ "Onii-san...is Ichigo going to be okay...?" She asks slowly, not moving her gaze from Masaya.

Kisshu says a quick 'yes' and teleports away. Most likely to Ichigo's house.

_'Onii-san...why...?'_

**Me:Okay! Done! Stupid chapter...but still. Yus, I know, his death was short...but still...he's dead now! -Cheers-**

**Masaya: -Thwaps- Why you make me die! That ain't nice!**

**Me: -Wimpers- Ouchiiiie...! I'm glad yew died! -Throws into big hole- Now go burn in hell, PANSUKE!**

**Minto: ...Phyco...**

**Me:Yus, I'm a phyco...who cares!**

**Minto:...**

**Me: Okay! Since 'Me:' is stupid, I'ma change it tu meh name! Introducing--! -Drumroll- 'Sakura:'!**

**Sakura: There!**

**Minto:-Sarcastic- Oh, wow...what's next...your middle name...?**

**Sakura: Maaaybe...**

**Minto:You are so hopeless...**

**Sakura:Yus, I am!**

**Kisshu: Koneko chan's mine now? -Holds in possesive hug-**

**Ichigo: -Stares blankly at the ground-**

**Sakura:Mhm.**

**Kisshu: AWRIGHT!**

**Ichigo: -No comment-**

**Sakura: Review, please!**


	6. Warming a Frozen Heart

**Sakura: New chapter!**

**Remember: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, okeh!**

**Minto:Are you ever...like...NOT excited about an update. It's honestly not very exciting.**

**Sakura: Yus it is, now shush.**

**Minto:Why should I?**

**Sakura: 'Cause if you don't, I'll pair you up with Pai.**

**Pai:o.o...What...?**

**Minto: -Looks over at Pai, then glares back at Sakura- You WOULDN'T!**

**Sakura: If you don't shut up, I will.**

**Zakuro: Then what would happen with me?**

**Sakura: Hmm...-Shrugs- Dunno.**

**Minto: -Opens her mouth to say something-**

**Zakuro: MINTO! SHUT UP!**

**Minto: ...**

"Uhh...Shokora...why isn't Ichigo here today, na no da?" Pudding asks, tilting her head. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Shokora looks down at Pudding, her eyes looking a little dull. "She's...not feeling well. Yestderday was a bit of a shock..."

Ryou, hearing the two talking, comes up behind Shokora and looks down at her. "What happened yesterday, Shokora?"

Shokora, having not heard him come, stumbles forward. She quickly recovers and faces him, straightening up. "W-well...that...Aoyama guy...well he..."

"Hurry up and say it, already, na no da!" Pudding inturrupts.

"He's dead." Shokora finishes.

"What!" Lettuce (A/n: 1. Last chapter, for some reason, I spelled it Lettace... 2. I never really would think Lettuce as a eavesdropper xDD) asks, thinking she heard them wrong. "Aoyama-san...dead? That can't be true."

"Well, Lettuce, think about it...Ichigo not coming to work, Shokora looking a little paler than usual, and Masaya didn't come today, either." Zakuro says, giving a thoughtful look.

"Yeah...Ichigo doesn't usually miss work unless she isn't feeling well, and even then, she would phone us if it was just sickness. Masaya...well...he wouldn't even THINK of missing work. He's too...goody-goody-like." Minto says, also giving a look of deep thought. "But...Masaya...dieing... How did it happen, Shokora?"

"Well he...found out that I was Kisshu's sister. I guess he thought me as an enemy...so he attacked. My onii-san must have been the one who sent the Kirema Anima, because he seemed to be watching from close by. When he saw Aoyama attack me, he got angry...and...went a little far...and he..." Shokora lowers her head, letting her long silver hair fall in front of her eyes. "Well he...killed him... I don't think he really ment to...but..." _'Onii-san...why did you go so far...? What happened to you...?'_

Lettuce's skin goes a little paler as she looks down at Shokora. "So Kisshu...actually did it this time...he killed Aoyama-san..."

Minto looks off to the side. "I do feel sorry for Ichigo...but Masaya deserved it."

"MINTO!" Zakuro shouts, slapping her upside the head. "Don't say things like that! I didn't like Masaya all that much, either, but no one deserves that. Just think of how Ichigo would feel if you said that in front of her."

Minto gives a small whine and holds the back of her head. "I KNOW how Ichigo would react...but I can't help what I think. You didn't have to hit me that hard, either!"

Ryou shakes his head slowly and heads up the stairs, not needing to hear any more. After going up about four steps, he heard small sobs behind him. He gives a curious look, and turns around, walking back down the stairs to face Shokora and hugs her. "Don't cry." He whispers.

Everyone stares at Ryou with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Shokora's face immediatly turned red. "I--sorry...I didn't mean to start crying--" She stutters.

Ryou nods, turns, and heads up the stairs.

_'Shirogane-san has been acting quite strange lately. Ever since Shokora showed up...and now...he actually COMFORTS someone... This is strange...'_ Lettuce thinks to herself, staring at the bottom stair. (A/n: Staring at stair...xDD That's a good one! ((Minto: No it's not.)) - -;;Damn.)

---

Turning over on her bed, Ichigo sighs, her eyes hazed over, and her face expressionless. _'Aoyama-kun...he can't be...gone...no...'_ She had been like this ever since yesterday, and decided she wouldn't go to work today. She hadn't even bothered to call and tell anyone she wasn't going to come.

Outside her window, Kisshu watched her, sitting up in the tree by her room. He hadn't left since yesterday. He was far too worried about what Ichigo might do. In a state of depression or shock, he didn't have any idea what a girl might do. So he had decided to watch over her until she was back to normal.

"Ichigo, alien! Ichigo, alien..." Masha continues to chirp. He had been trying to get Ichigo's attention since last night when Kisshu had decided to stay. It wasn't like he was trying to annoy Ichigo or anything, he was just trying to let Ichigo know that Kisshu was still there.

"Masha...stop..." Ichigo groans, rolling over. "I heard you...for the millionth time, already... Kisshu's there, isn't he...?"

"Yes, yes. Kisshu there, Kisshu there." Masha says, floating over to the window. "Ichigo, alien there. Ichigo, alien there."

Ichigo sighs and stands up, walking over to the window as well. "Masha...I know he's there...you don't have to continue..." She says, looking up at Kisshu's sleeping form. He had been watching her for a long time, and had nodded off after awhile. _'Kisshu...why do you stay there...? Why don't you just go back...?'_ She wonders to herself. It was obvious he couldn't hear her, but she just felt like she had to atleast say it to herself.

"Ichigo!" A girl yells, running through the door and tackling Ichigo. "Ichigo, we were so worried about you, na no da!"

"Ichigo-san...are you feeling okay...?" Lettuce asks quietly.

Ichigo nods, sitting up and trying to get Pudding to let go of her. "I'm...fine...I guess..." She says slowly. "Just...a little shocked still..."

"I don't blame you..." Lettuce says softly and pulls Pudding off of Ichigo. "We just came to see how you were doing. The others wanted to come, too, but couldn't. Shirogane-san wouldn't let them."

"I see..." Ichigo nods again, standing up and walking over to her bed.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's Kisshu doing out there, eh?" Pudding asks, pointing out the window.

Ichigo sighs, taking a seat on the bed and glancing out the window. "He hasn't left since last night. I don't know why...I haven't talked to him yet."

Lettuce smiles slightly. She knew Ichigo liked the fact that Kisshu didn't want to leave her when she felt like this and, in Lettuce's opinion, wanted him to be inside instead of out there. (A/n: No perverted thoughts, please. I couldn't think of anything else to type. No alternate sentance choices that I could think of.) "So, then, you're coming back to work tomorrow, right?" She asks, now moving her gaze from outside the window to Ichigo.

"I guess..." She whispers, staring down at the ground.

Lettuce nods and pulls Pudding out the door. "We have to get back to the cafe. I hope you get over the loss of Aoyama-san... We all miss him, too and feel the same way, pretty much." _'Ohh...stupid me...why do I have to bring that up now of all times...'_

Ichigo smiles and nods. "I guess I'm pretty much over it. Nothing can be done and moping around won't change the fact that he's gone. I will be back tomorrow. Tell Ryou that."

Lettuce says a quick, 'yes' and 'goodbye' closing the door behind them and heading back to the cafe. _'I hope you feel better soon, Ichigo-san...'_

**Sakura: Okay! Done!**

**Minto: So?**

**Sakura:You, shush. I told you before.**

**Minto: ...**

**Pai: ...**

**Zakuro: ...**

**Sakura: Well, review.**

**Minto: They're not going to--**

**Zakuro: -Tackles Minto and duct tapes her mouth shut- I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!**

**Minto: o.o'**

**Sakura: xDD!**

**Taruto: Crazy grape on a rampage...**

**Pudding: -Giggles-**

**Sakura: xD**

**Zakuro: I'm not a grape! -Death glare-**

**Taruto: o.o;; Yes...you are...**

**Zakuro: -Grabs chainsaw- My turn!**

**Taruto: O.O**

**Pudding: o.o No, na no da!**


	7. Signs of Affection

**Sakura: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I, surprisingly, forgot all about it. I've recently been working on a comic, so…eh heh.**

**Minto: I bet it sucks.**

**Sakura: ;-; It does. My friend's is turning out much better.**

**Zakuro: Is there nothing that can keep you quiet? - -;**

**Minto: No. Probably not.**

**Sakura: - -;;; Iya…**

**Minto: -Takes a sip of her tea- Get on with the story already.**

**Sakura: Fine! **

**Remember: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. (You've seen why now)**

**- - -**

Ichigo was sitting in her bed, blankets a mess and her hair similar. She hadn't had much sleep. She was too restless. And on top of that, it was kind of hard to sleep knowing Kisshu was just outside her window. He had not left since he had brought her back home and Ichigo wondered when he was going to go back to wherever he always disappeared to.

"Ichigo, are you going to work today?" He mom calls from downstairs. Her mom was usually the first one up. She made breakfast and all before Ichigo and her dad would come downstairs. Ichigo supposed that's what all moms are supposed to do. Maybe it was their job? Of course it was. She couldn't imagine her dad making any meals. No eatable meals, anyway.

"Yes." Ichigo answers, her voice slightly muffled because she had gone from sitting up on her bed, to lying down with her face in her pillow. "Ryou and Keiichiro are expecting me today." She continues.

Her mom, amazingly, had heard her and nods. "Breakfast is almost ready, Ichigo. Come down when you're ready."

"Alright." Ichigo says, her voice still muffled. Not happy with her position anymore, she sits up and staresout the window. _'I wonder if Kisshu is maybe hungry…?'_ she thinks to herself. "Hmm…" Ichigo stands up, quickly brushes her hair, puts it up, and runs downstairs.

"You're breakfast is ready now. Do you want to eat it right now or do you want to take it to work?"

"I'll have it now." Ichigo says simply and sits down at the table. Her mom nods and places a plate in front of Ichigo. There were two pancakes, four pieces of bacon, some eggs and two pieces of buttered toast. "Thank you, mom." She says happily and begins to eat. After she had finished about half of it, she looks over at her mom who was still working on her own breakfast and reading the newspapers. "Mom…can I take the rest up to my room?" She asks.

"Yes." Was her mom's reply. Ichigo instantly grabbed her plate and rushed upstairs.

Looking down at the plate of food, she hesitates for a moment. She looks up from the plate to the window. Kisshu was still up in the tree…and still sleeping. _'How can he sleep in like that…?'_ Ichigo asks herself. She hadn't been able to sleep in lately, especially now that Masaya had died. It was still hard for her to grasp that. Masaya is gone…though it didn't really seem like it to her. Pushing those thoughts aside, she opens her window. "Kisshu…a-are you…hungry…?" She asks softly.

Kisshu's eyes open slowly as he yawns and stretches. "Eh…?"

"Do you want food?" Ichigo asks, holding the plate out to him.

Kisshu pauses for a moment, looking at Ichigo, then at the food. "_You're_ offering _me_ food?" He asks.

"Do you want it or not?" She says in a slightly louder tone. Her patience was wearing thin now.

Getting up and floating over to her, he grabs the plate. "Of course I do." He says childishly. He sat down on the window sill while Ichigo went over to her bed and sat down. Kisshu began to eat the food in a surprisingly fast pace.

"Kisshu don't…choke…" She says slowly.

Stopping for a moment, he grins widely. "You worried?" He asks tauntingly.

"N-no! I-I just don't want someone choking around me…I don't know anything about first aid!" She says quickly, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Heh." Was all he said before going back to eating.

Ichigo sighs in annoyance and looks into the mirror in front of her. "Why did you stay out there for so long? Wasn't it cold?" She asks, breaking the silence.

"No." He says between bites. "It was actually…warmer than I…expected it to be."

"Ugh…you're acting like a total kid. Don't talk with your mouth full." She says irritably.

Kisshu finishes off the rest of the breakfast, swallows, and smirks. "So, where's Shokora?" He asks, ignoring what Ichigo had last said, although it didn't matter now.

"At the café, I suppose." Ichigo says, standing up and opening the door to her room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting changed. Don't you _dare_ do anything perverted!" She warns.

"Who, me? Your words wound me so." He says with another childish grin.

Ichigo rolls her eyes and walks down the hall, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Giving a sigh, she changes out of her pajamas and into her work uniform. _'I wonder if I'm really up for work today…'_ she wonders to herself. She still felt pretty tired and Kisshu wasn't helping at all. _'Maybe I should take a nap before I go to work? It would probably do me some good. Ugh…but with Kisshu around…'_ Ichigo shakes her head and walks out of the bathroom and toward her room again. "I'm going to work now, so you might as well just go back to wherever you go to." She says quickly and heads down the stairs and out the door.

"But I don't want to. Pai and Taruto are no fun." He says with a whimper, floating behind Ichigo.

"If Taruto is anything like Pudding, then you'll have your entertainment for the day." She says, walking toward the café.

"I'm not interested in what Taruto does all day. He probably just hangs around parks and stuff."

"Well Ryou's not going to let you into the café, so go find something to do." They were coming near to the café now. It was in sight and Ichigo didn't want Kisshu following her all the way to the café. He'd end up bothering Ryou until he was allowed to come into the café.

"Onii-san!" Shokora calls, tackling Kisshu down.

Ichigo blinks a couple of times, looking down at Kisshu and Shokora.

"Onii-san, I missed you so much!" She says, clinging on to him.

"Shokora, you got a new uniform?" Ichigo asks, noticing it was now a grey uniform instead of the blue one she had before.

Unclinging from Kisshu she stands up and faces Ichigo. "Yes, I did so it would match my battle costume." She says in an excited tone. She loved getting new clothes and outfits. Back when she was with her and Kisshu's mom, she only had one outfit and it was pretty similar to Kisshu's, just grey instead of brown and green. "Ryou said I could have a matching colour of uniform instead of having two different colours if I wanted. He's been so kind."

"What a change." Ichigo mumbles under her breath. Though Ichigo had a matching outfit to begin with, she couldn't imagine Ryou offering something like that to _her_ or _anyone_ else. Shokora, though, seemed to be special.

"He is not normally this kind?" Shokora asks, having heard what Ichigo said.

Ichigo shakes her head. "Ehh…he was usually real rude, but ever since you came, he's been acting all polite and stuff."

"Oh." Shokora says, looking toward the café. "Lettuce said that you looked a little sad yesterday."

Ichigo looks over at Kisshu, who had now stood up, then back to Shokora. "Yeah I…was… I don't know if I still am, but I'm okay enough to work."

Shokora nods and heads up to the café. "You and onii-san should come up to the café now, then."

Ichigo shakes her head. "Ryou wouldn't let Kisshu in, Shokora…"

"Why not?"

"It's…hard to explain. Umm…you can see him during our break, though." Ichigo walks over to the café and through the doors. "C'mon, Shokora!" She calls.

"Go on." Kisshu says, pushing her toward the café. "Like Ichigo said…if you want, you can see me during your break. You want to work there as thanks, don't you?"

Shokora sighs and nods, walking into the café with Ichigo.

"So I'm serving today…and you're…washing dishes with Pudding again." Ichigo says, looking at the jobs list. Lettuce had decided to organize who got what jobs on what days.

"Okay." Shokora nods and heads to the back to go start on the first dishes. Pudding, again, wasn't there. "Ichigo?" Shokora asks.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Pudding today?" She asks.

"Oh, that's right…she called me and told me to tell Ryou she'd be late today. You'll have to start on your own. Is that okay?"

"Yes." She turns back to the sink. Although the café had just opened awhile ago, there were quite a few dishes.

"Shokora, you need help?" Someone asks from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Wha—wha?" She asks, looking behind her and at the person who had spoken. "O-oh, Shirogane-san…umm…no, I don't need any help. That's okay."

Looking down at Shokora, Ryou leans closer to her.

"Sh-Shirogane-san—mmph?" She was interrupted as he presses his lips gently on hers, his hands placed on her waist.

- - -

**Sakura: Dun, dun, dun:O **

**Minto: …That was stupid. **

**Sakura: No, it wasn't…;-; You just shush. **

**Minto: I don't have to. **

**Sakura: -Goes to change pairings- **

**Minto: o.o **

**Zakuro: -Tackles Minto- Shut up! > **

**Sakura: -Wasn't really going to change it- O.o **

**Pai: …o.o; **

**Zakuro: -Kicks Minto out- **

**Sakura: -Blinks- Ehh…Review, please!**

A/n: Next chapter - Ryou decided to show how he felt to Shokora and that angered Kisshu. How will Kisshu react to his little sister falling for Ryou Shirogane? And does Shokora have the same feelings for Ryou? Also - Pudding goes missing and Taruto's worried. Where did Pudding disappear to? Will Taruto find her?


	8. Shokora's Fight For Life

**Sakura: Where it left off is a hard place to start off from…**

**Minto: You're just too stupid to come up with ideas for that.**

**Sakura: O.O I thought we got rid of you.**

**Minto: No way. :)**

**Zakuro: Dammit…**

**Sakura: o.O Ehh…Zakuro…this fanfic is only rated K+. Watch what you say**

**Zakuro: Raise the rating, then. The ending of the last chapter can't be any better than that for the younger people who'll read that.**

**Sakura: T.T I know. If it's going to get any worse than that, then I'll raise the rating.**

**Remember: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (Do I really have to keep telling you the things I'd do if I did?)**

**- - -**

Wrapping one arm around Shokora's waist, he pulls her closer, deepening the kiss.

Shokora, blinking rapidly, was trying to make sense of all this. Her cheeks were a million shades of red and she didn't think her legs would be able to keep her up for much longer.

"What do you think you're doing, blondie?" Someone asks dangerously, standing behind Shokora.

Parting from Shokora, Ryou looks up from her, to see Kisshu standing behind her, arms folded, and eyes narrowed on him. Pulling his arm free from Shokora's waist, she stumbles a few steps backward, bumping softly into Kisshu. "O-onii-san…?" She asks in a dazed tone, feeling light headed.

He ignores Shokora's voice and pulls her to the side, taking a step toward Ryou. His eyes showed pure anger. "What do you think you're doing with my sist—"

"Pudding, Shokora, we have more dishes for you— o-oh…" Ichigo stops in her tracks, seeing Kisshu standing in front of Ryou with a look of anger, and Ryou just staring at him with no emotion. "K-Kisshu, what are you doing!" She yells instantly, putting the dishes down and running over to them. When she reaches him, she puts her hand on his shoulder, gently calling his name. "Kisshu…what's wrong here? Why do you look so angry with Ryou…?" _'Huh…stupid question. They're always at each others' throats.'_ She thinks to herself.

"Ichigo…don't let my brother harm Shirogane-san…he got my onii-san mad at him when he— well…umm…" She couldn't finish her sentence…she was far too shy about it.

"When he what…?" Ichigo asks slowly, just noticing Shokora's presence. "What did Ryou do, Shokora?"

"Well…he…umm, he…"

"Whoa…wait…did he…?" Ichigo looks over at Ryou, her hand still on Kisshu's shoulder to keep him from bulldozing Ryou down. _'Did Ryou perhaps…show that he liked Shokora…? It wouldn't surprise me if that angered Kisshu…'_

Shokora gives a meek nod, knowing Ichigo could tell what had happened. "It angered my onii-san, I guess…" She states quietly, only just past a whisper.

Ichigo blinks a couple of times, then looks up at Kisshu. "Kisshu…it's okay...just calm down."

"No! He violated my _sister_! I won't forgive him for that!" He yells.

"You can't control your sister like that! What if she loves Ryou back, huh?" Ichigo yells back at him. "You can't control _her_ love life!"

Kisshu looks down at Ichigo with a shocked expression. He hadn't heard her yell at him like that for a long time.

Ichigo lowers her voice, still looking up at him. Her eyes looked stern, yet sad at the same time. What could she possibly be sad about? "Kisshu…you have to let your sister make her own choices. She can choose who and who not to love…she can choose what to do and where to go. You can't decide for her. She has to grow up some time, Kisshu…and making decisions for her won't help her at all."

"I don't want her to get hurt…" He says quietly, his anger subsiding.

"I know it's a big brother's job to take care of his little sister and always watch out for her, but you can't protect her forever. She'll have to fend for herself some time in her life." Her eyes softened as she spoke. "Let her choose if she wants to go with Ryou or not…I know you don't get along with him…but it's _Shokora's_ life…not yours…" Ichigo's voice lowered to a whisper as she leans her head forward to rest on his chest. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're a good brother and you do such a good job of taking care of her, but you need to give her more freedom. Let her become strong…" Ichigo buries her face in his chest, finishing her sentence with, "Just like you…"

"Koneko-chan…" He says, stroking her hair. Had _he_ made her cry? He hoped not. He didn't want to hurt his koneko-chan…not ever.

"Onii-san…" Shokora says quietly. "I-I do…love Ryou…b-but if you don't want me to…then I won't…" _'O-oh my…what if I said that loud enough for Shirogane-san to hear?'_ Shokora blushes immensely at what she had just said.

Looking at Shokora, then back at Ichigo, he shook his head. "No, Shokora…Ichigo's right. I shouldn't control what you do like I have. Go with him if you want."

Shokora gives a small smile, her cheeks painted pink again. "Thank you…" she whispers.

Kisshu nods, and with that, he disappears.

'_Kisshu…'_ Ichigo thinks to herself.

- - -

Shokora was now sitting in the park, watching as the sun set. She loved to watch as the sky would turn gold and pink. It made her feel calm. As she closed her eyes, a deep growling could be heard behind her. "Wha…?" She turns around to see what it was and was instantly knocked into a tree.

"You're finished." Someone says from up above her. "I cannot allow another Mew Mew to interrupt with our plans."

"Who are you?" Shokora asks, gasping for breath. Being knocked into the tree as hard as she was had made it hard to breathe at the moment.

"Pai." The alien says simply and takes out one of his fans. "Kuu Rai Sen!" he yells, waving his fan to the side, creating lightning.

Shokora cries out and drops down to her knees.

"You're journey ends here."

'_No…'_ Shokora thinks to herself. "Mew Shokora METAMORPHO-SIS!" She calls, her clothes changing to her battle costume. "Ribbon Shokora Slash!" she yells, her whip (A/N: I couldn't think of anything, so I decided to make her weapon a whip. That's still a pretty cool weapon, hm? Also, I couldn't think of an attack name… Shows how creative _I_ am.) sending a grey coloured aura toward Pai.

"Kuu Rai Sen!" He yells again, deflecting her attack. "Kirema Anima, finish her!"

Shokora's eyes widen as she quickly looks over at the Kirema Anima, only in time to get knocked across the ground again.

"R-Ribbon Shokora Slash!" She yells again, hitting the Kirema Anima. It hardly made a scratch. _'No…I can't be _that_ weak…'_

- - -

"Ryou…do you know where Shokora went?" Ichigo asks, glancing around the café. "I haven't seen her since earlier today."

Ryou sighs. "Neither have I. I'm not sure where she's disappeared to."

Ichigo walks out the door, feeling worried now. It had been almost three hours since then and Shokora hadn't returned. _'Something must be up… It's not like Shokora to do this…I don't think.'_

- - -

Back at the park, Shokora was done on the ground, trying her hardest to keep breathing. _'I…I'm finished…'_ she thinks, clenching her fists and closing her eyes tight. _'Onii-san…Ichigo… Shirogane-san…'_ Tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she gives a small sob.

Pai raises his fan up. "Any last words?" He asks. "No? Okay, then. Time to end this. Kuu Rai Sen!" Lightning comes from his fan again as he hits Shokora one last time.

- - -

Ichigo freezes, hearing a scream. _'Oh no… That's…that's Shokora… It has to be…'_ Ichigo runs over toward the park where she had heard the scream. "Mew Ichigo METAMORPHO-SIS!" She calls, changing to her battle costume. She just _knew_ it had to be a Kirema Anima. "Shokora!" She yells, running over to the wounded Shokora on the ground. "Shokora! Say something! _Please_!"

- - -

**Sakura: Dun dun dunnn:D**

**Minto: … -Shakes her head-**

**Sakura: -Glares- Well, I updated! Don't say anything!**

**Minto: -Smirks-**

**Sakura: -Smirks as well- Heh… My bologna has a first name it's O-S-C-A-R!**

**Minto: Oh, God, no…**

**Sakura: My bologna has a second name it's M-E-Y-E-R!**

**Minto: Shut up…**

**Sakura: I love to eat it every day…**

**Minto: I'm warning you… -Death glare-**

**Sakura: And if you ask me why I'll saaaaaay…**

**Minto: -Clenches her fist-**

**Sakura: 'Cause Oscar Meyer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A! –-**

**Minto: -Slaps Sakura upside the head- I told you to shut up!**

**Sakura: -Holds the back of her head and grins- I _knew_ that would get to you…**

**Minto: -.-;**

**Sakura: REVIEW, PLEASE! -Goes on singing the Bologna Song-**


	9. Hope

**Sakura: Next chapter… -Finishes wrapping the bandages around her head-**

**Minto: -Glares-**

**Sakura: -Glares back- That was uncalled for!**

**Minto: -Folds her arms and turns her head to the side- You were asking for it.**

**Sakura: T.T (-Had annoyed the living hell out of Minto with the Bologna Song until she got beaten to death with a shoe-)**

**Minto: -Puts her shoe back on- Hmph.**

**Remember: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! I don't want to have t'keep saying this….**

**Sakura: And another note; I'm so, so, SO sorry it took forever to update. I'd forgotten about it for around a month or so, then I was too busy to write. Plus, Mitsuko-chan is back and I want to spend as much time with her as I can before she leaves again. (Answering a question of a reviewer…Shokora is 12. In chapter one, I put 15 by accident… .-. Gomen ne.)**

**- - -**

"Shokora! _Please_ say something!" Ichigo calls to Shokora, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Wake up…" She sobs.

"Kuu Rai Sen!" Pai sends more lightning toward Shokora and now Ichigo.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo yells, deflecting Pai's attack and getting the side of his arm slightly. "Leave!" She screams and attacks the Kirema Anima as well, destroying it with ease. "Now, Pai!"

Pai narrows his eyes and does as Ichigo had said. He knew he had no chance of beating her when she was this angry. "It's no use trying to wake her up. She's as good as dead." He says before disappearing.

'_No… H-he's lying!'_ Ichigo thinks to herself, shaking her head.

_Flashback…_

"_Onii-san! Onii-san!" A small silver haired girl calls out, running over to an older boy. His eyes were a gold colour and his hair was darkish green. "Why are you leaving, onii-san…?"_

"_Sho-chan, I've already told you…I have to go carry out Deep Blue-sama's orders…"_

"_But _why_?" She asks, her ice blue eyes filled with tears. "Why can't he have someone else do it?"_

"_He is. Two others. The three of us have a mission and are to stay loyal to Deep Blue-sama's orders. You know this, Sho-chan."_

_The girl shakes her head, bringing her hands up to her chest. "No! Don't leave, onii-san! Please…"_

_Giving a small smile, the boy wraps his arms around her. "I'll come back. Once I get the chance, I'll return to you, okay?"_

"_Onii-san…"_

_End Flashback…_

"Mew Ichigo?" Minto asks curiously. (A/N: Here, Minto! You have a part now! Happy!) She had gotten tired of sitting around the café watching everyone else work and had decided to go for a walk. "What happened to Shokora?" She asks quickly, kneeling down beside the two.

Ichigo looks as Minto through her teary eyes. "Help her… I don't know what to do…" She sobs. Her mind was too unclear to be able to think up an idea right now.

"Lets get her to the hospital, fast." Minto says, getting Ichigo to help her get Shokora onto her back. "Change back. I'll carry her and you run ahead to tell the nurses, okay?"

Ichigo nods silently and does as she was told.

'_Shokora…what happened to you…?'_ Minto wonders to herself, heading toward the hospital.

"Onii-san…" Shokora mumbles.

Minto sighs. "You want your brother, don't you…"

- - -

"Nurse!" Ichigo yells, running in through the doors of the hospital. "I need your help! My friend is very hurt and needs medical attention right away!"

The emerald haired nurse looks up from her clipboard at Ichigo. "And where would this friend be?" She asks curiously. There was no one but the one girl, and she didn't seem to be harmed quite as much. Just a little dirty.

"Minto is bringing her. She told me to go ahead to tell you." She says, feeling a little shy now.

"Okay…we'll have a room ready. I will wait at the door for your friend after I've alerted the other nurses and doctors. Is it really that serious?"

"Yes." Ichigo nods.

- - -

After awhile, Minto comes through the doors, carrying Shokora on her back.

"This way." The emerald haired nurse says kindly, noting the burns, cuts and bruises on Shokora.

"Okay." Minto says, shifting Shokora higher up on her back and walking down the long silent halls.

"If I may ask…" the nurse says, breaking the strange silence, "what happened to her? She looks pretty beat up."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Minto mumbles.

The nurse gives Minto a curious look, but smiles slightly. "All right, then."

- - -

It had now been about an hour since Shokora had arrived at the hospital. Minto had gone back to the café to tell everyone what happened. All but Ryou, that is. She didn't want him to worry right now. After all, she might be fine.

Ichigo was sitting right beside Shokora's bed, her hand resting over top of Shokora's. _'Shokora…wake up…'_ Ichigo yawns. She was so tired now and being in an awkward smelling hospital (A/N: I think hospitals smell funny, don't you?) for an hour in one spot wasn't doing her any good.

"Onii-san…" Shokora mumbles, clenching her fists. She had being this quite often during the past hour. It didn't take much to realize that she wanted her brother by her side.

"Kisshu…come on…can't you feel that Shokora is hurt…?" Ichigo whispers.

- - -

"She is going to be okay, isn't she, Minto-san?" Lettuce asks worriedly.

"I ho—"

"Who?" Ryou asks from behind them both, making them jump.

"U-umm…n-no one, Shirogane-san!" Lettuce reassures, laughing uneasily.

Ryou shakes his head, not believing her, really, but walks away.

Lettuce lowers her head and sighs with relief. "We can't tell him…"

Minto nods in agreement, her hand on her forehead. _'Ichigo…how is Shokora holding up…?'_

- - -

Ichigo shakes her head, trying to keep herself from falling asleep. It had now been a couple hours. _'Maybe it's best if Kisshu _doesn't_ know… And Shirogane, too…'_ She thinks to herself, staring down sadly at Shokora. _'But… Maybe they have the right to know. At least Kisshu. I just…don't know if it's a good idea or not…'_ Ichigo sighs and rests her head down on the bed.

Outside of the hospital came a loud crashing noise, making Ichigo jump out of the chair and stand up out of instinct. She quickly ran over to the window to try to find out what had made the noise… bad idea. _'Oh no…'_

- - -

**Sakura: O! Did I leave it at that? Bad time to stop, ne? - I wanted to write more, but I don't have any time. Hopefully I can write more in sooner than a couple months like this…-.- Again, sorry this took so long. Crappy chapter, but I'm trying.**

**Minto: You actually put me in there this time…?**

**Sakura: Yes…-.-'**

**Zakuro: …What about me?**

**Sakura/ Your character is hard to write for. I tried putting you in that spot instead of Minto, but… it wasn't very good…**

**Zakuro: -Sobs in corner-**

**Pudding: What about _me_ then, na no da?**

**Sakura: I've put you in already.**

**Pudding: ;-; Not very much…**

**Sakura: That can't be helped. Anways… I'll try to update soon!**


	10. Final Wish

**Sakura: Final Chapter! x) w00t!**

**Minto: Finally…-.-**

**Sakura: For once, I agree with you. But for a different reason, I'm sure.**

**Minto: -Nods-**

**Sakura: This'll be my first finished fanfic! -Cheers- And right before my Birthday, too!**

**Pudding: -Gives cake and muffin- Happy Birthday!**

**Sakura: Yays!**

**Minto: Just finish it already… -Takes a sip of tea-**

**Sakura: Okay! On with the story!**

**Remember: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and sadly never will…T.T**

- - -

'_Oh no…'_ Ichigo gasped, taking a step away from the window. _'No…not now…'_ She looked back at Shokora, her feeling of worry rising. _'I have to…but I can't just leave her…should I…?'_ Ichigo shakes her head and dashes out the door before she could think about it anymore. _'I have to…'_ "Mew Ichigo Metamorpho-SIS!" She calls, her original clothes changing to her battle costume. She summons the Strawberry Bell and glares up at the Kirema Anima she thought she had beaten before. "How did it…"

"It's not the same one." Someone says from behind the Kirema Anima. "It's a different one. Modified." Pai comes out from behind it, his arms folded. "Now go get the girl. We have a score to settle."

"I thought I told you to leave, Pai!" Ichigo yells, her grip on the Strawberry Bell tightening.

"I did. And now I'm back. Go get the girl."

Ichigo looks at the window a couple floors up. Why her? What had Shokora done? _'Arrgh…I should have gotten there sooner…its all my fault!' "I won't." _She states boldly, holding out the Strawberry Bell, ready to attack. "Leave, or I'll have to fight you myself."

"My fight is with her, not you." Pai says, pointing behind Ichigo.

Ichigo looks over her shoulder in the direction Pai had pointed. "Wha…?"

Shokora limps over to Ichigo's side in her Mew Mew form, her eyes looking unfocused. "A…alright, then… Let's settle this…" She manages to mumble.

"Shokora! No! You're in no condition to fight!" Ichigo says quickly, placing her hand on Shokora's shoulder. "Please don't. You're pushing yourself to far."

"No…I can…do this…" Her hazy eyes tried to focus on Pai as she summoned her weapon. "Just…get rid of the Kirema Anima…" She commands, taking a step forward. "If we fight, we fight on our own…no help from any_one_ or any_thing_."

"Fine." Pai agrees, teleporting the Kirema Anima away. "Now. Kuu Rai Sen!" He shouts, sending his usual lighting attack towards Shokora.

"Ribbon Shokora Slash!" She calls, sending a white aura straight through the lightning and hits him. "I'm not weak…I can…win this…"

"Shokora, stop!" Ichigo shouts, standing in front of Shokora.

"Out of my way…" Shokora says darkly, her eyes faced towards Ichigo now. It seemed almost as if she was _glaring_ at Ichigo, but it was hard for her to tell…

"S-Shokora…" She stutters, not able to move. Shokora walks past Ichigo and towards Pai. "Ribbon…"

"K-Kuu Rai Sen!"

"…Shokora Slash!" She finishes her call, once again going through Pai's attack and hitting him. "You're going to lose." She states plainly, her eyes emotionless as she looks down at Pai, now standing inches away from him. "Give up, or die."

"Shokora…what's gotten into you…" Ichigo asks, horrified. _'S-Shokora can actually act like this? I-I never…would have…expected…'_

"You interfere with our plans! Are you not Kisshu's sister? Then why stop us from trying to get out planet back?" He demands, trying to move further away from her, failing due to the tree behind him.

"I don't care what Deep Blue's orders are for us. We should all find a new planet, or try to live with the humans. I won't let you destroy them. I have friends here now…"

"You dare to address Deep Blue-sama with such disrespect…"

"Yes. Leave now..." She says, summoning her weapon. "Or, like I said, you die." Ichigo grabs Shokora's hand, holding her back.

"Please leave, Pai..." She says softly. "She's not fully recovered yet and I don't think she knows what she's saying..." Pai narrows his eyes and looks behind the two.

"Fine..." He says slowly, teleporting away.

Shokora leans back a little, letting Ichigo support her. A low growling comes from behind Ichigo and Shokora. Ichigo whirls around, ready to attack. "N-no! I-it's back...why?" She grabs Shokora and jumps out of the way of an attack. "Shokora! Get out of here!" Ichigo yells, pushing Shokora towards the hospital slightly. "I can't let anything happen to you."

Shokora looks at Ichigo for a moment, then runs at the Kirema Anima. "This is stupid! Why can't Deep Blue just take everyone and give up on trying to get this planet back?" She shouts, attacking the Kirema Anima. It left a big wound, but it could still fight. "That's the cause of all this! Why my onii-san was taken away! Why Ichigo and her friends can't live normal lives! This is all so stupid!" She falls forwards, no longer able to stand.

"Shokora!" Ichigo calls, running over to Shokora. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" She shouts, destroying the Kirema Anima. (A/N: It wasn't really that weak...it was just because it was already hit by Shokora...-) "Shokora, wake up!" Ichigo lifts Shokora up and shakes her softly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asks, appearing in front of the two. His face seemed blank as he stared down at the wounded Shokora and Ichigo's tear stained face. "What...happened...?" He asks slowly, kneeling down to Ichigo's level.

"Sh-Shokora tried to...fight Pai...and then after...she tried to destroy the Kirema Anima...when she should have been...recovering... I-I think it...was t-too much..." She sobs, trying to control her tears.

"Onii-san...?" Shokora asks weakly, trying to focus on Kisshu.

Kisshu forces a smile and nods. "Are you alright?" It was a silly question, he knew, but what else was there to say?

Shokora gives a small nod. "I'm just kinda...cold..." She says, shivering slightly.

Ichigo covers her mouth with her free hand, giving a light gasp. Her eyes were filled with more tears. She had a pretty good guess as to why._ 'This...this can't be happening...'_ "Then lets...get you inside..." Ichigo says, trying to hold back more sobs.

"Onii-san...you're going to take good care of Ichigo, right...?" Shokora smiles, her sight begining to fog. "Right...I know you will..." She lowers her head and closes her eyes.

Kisshu stares down at Shokora, his eyes filling with tears now. "Why did you fight...?"

"I didn't want...anything to happen to Ichigo. She's...very important to you, isn't she...?"

Ichigo closes her eyes, the tears that had filled her eyes flowing down her cheeks as she looks away. _'Why Shokora...? What had _she_ ever done to diserve something like this...?'_

Lifting her hand up slowly, she lightly punches Kisshu's shoulder. "What's with you being...a crybaby, hm? You better not...let anything happen to...Ichigo..." Her hand dropped down as her body went limp.

Ichigo stares down at Shokora, her eyes wide. "Sh-Shokora...?" She stutters. _'S-she's...'_ Ichigo shakes Shokora lightly. "Shokora...wake up..." She sobs, the tears in her eyes overflowing. Shokora's battle costume, ears and tail disappeared as her form began to fade. Kisshu just stares blankly, not completely aware of anything but Shokora.

_'Gone...just like mom and dad...why?'_

"It's...my fault..." Ichigo mumbles, her eyes shaded over by her bangs. "It's my fault she got hurt...that she died."

Kisshu blinks and looks at Ichigo. "No." He says with a small smile. Ichigo shakes her head.

"I could have stopped her...why didn't I?" At this point, she just wanted to cry, but nothing came. All her tears were gone. Kisshu leans forward and pulls her into his arms.

"It's better than seeing her suffer..." He stroked her hair softly, trying to comfort her. "Don't you think so?" Ichigo, with new found tears, begins to cry again, hugging him tightly.

"But she didn't diserve any of that! I should have protected her!"

Kisshu rests his cheek on top of her head. "Nothing can be done now. We can't change the past now, can we?" A small smile lifted his lips as he hugged her closer. "Just as Shokora wanted...I'll protect you..." He closes his eyes. "Forever."

- - -

**Sakura: Okay, thischapter was short… Dang. It felt like forever to write it. (Stayed up all night with Mitsuko-chan trying to finish…xD)**

**Minto: Really? You spent all that time and it still sucked? Wow.**

**Sakura: -Sighs- Okay, I might do a sequel to this, but only if people want me to. If you would like a sequel to this, please say so in your review. :)**

**Minto: …So you're going to write more sucky stories?**

**Sakura: T.T No…they're going to be good. –Shoves Minto in closet- Oh, and sorry for not doing some pairings that I said I would do. I was too lazy to…-.-'**

**END**


End file.
